Accurately identifying portions of visual data for presentation typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Switching between various video portions with respect to selecting accurate video for viewing may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.